Beaux jours de printemps
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Antonio s'était rendu à ce barbecue improvisé par les voisins dès les premiers beaux jours de printemps. Convaincu de faire de nouvelles connaissances, il se déplaçait entre les tables cherchant à lier la conversation. Puis, il le vit. Et son cœur battit la chamade.


_**Bonjour ! Voici un nouvel OS sur du Spamano !**_

 _ **Disclaimers : APH appartient à Hidedkaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **Pour ma défense, j'ai écrit cet OS lors d'une nuit des lemons en une heure de temps. Donc, il n'est pas totalement abouti. Mais les défis, ça fait toujours progresser et donne des textes inattendus.**_

 _ **Les phrases données comme point de départ pour le défi sont en gras.**_

* * *

 **Antonio s'était rendu à ce barbecue improvisé par les voisins dès les premiers beaux jours de printemps. Convaincu de faire de nouvelles connaissances, il se déplaçait entre les tables cherchant à lier la conversation. Puis, il le vit. Et son cœur battit la chamade.**

Il s'agissait d'un autre de ses voisins. Celui de la maison d'en face. Lovino vivait avec son jumeau et se déshabillait sans aucune pudeur à sa fenêtre.

Antonio rougit en pensant aux nombreuses fois où il avait mâté son voisin à son insu. De plus, il devait être bien plus jeune que lui, puisqu'il était encore étudiant. Il le connaissait juste de loin. Il savait que Lovino insultait à tout va et râlait pour un rien, ce qu'il trouvait absolument adorable.

« Hé ! Idiota ! Tu vas me fixer encore longtemps !

\- Antonio, balbutia-t-il.

\- Lovino. T'es le mec en face de chez moi. J'en ai rien à branler que tu me voies à poils. C'était juste pour te dire que t'es pas discret quand tu me mates.

\- Ce serait dommage de manquer d'aussi jolies fesses, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Je ne te permets pas, bastardo !

\- Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à foutre. Et je n'ai pas parlé du reste de tes atouts de charme. »

Lovino s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Il avait voulu jouer au plus malin, il s'était fait prendre.

« De mes charmes ? Je te plais... Tu peux te la mettre sous l'oreiller.

\- On fait à peine connaissance, Lovi-chou, s'en offusqua Antonio avant de se mordiller les lèvres.

\- Répète un peu ça pour voir.

\- Lovi chou ? Aïe. »

Lovino l'avait pincé !

« Je n'ai aucune intention de la mettre en veilleuse, continua Antonio. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà regardé dans ma direction quand je me déshabillais à mon tour.

\- Même pas vrai, rougit Lovino. Et c'est pas comme si t'étais bien foutu.

\- Je suis peiné que tu ne reconnaisses pas mon potentiel séduction.

\- Pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire voyeur… Et un voisin sexy. »

Antonio le regarda dans les yeux et lui prit délicatement la main.

« Je n'ai pas encore déployé tous mes atouts pour te plaire.

\- Comme si je voulais avoir quoi que ce soit avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que les battements de ton cœur m'indiquent.

\- Idiota ! Ne me prends pas le pouls à la déloyale.

\- C'était pour mesurer à quel point je te troublais.

\- Mais tu ne me troubles en rien, bastardo. »

Antonio sourit devant cette mauvaise foi évidente. Il avait bien l'intention de le draguer et de le mettre dans son lit cet homme au doux accent italien. Il se voyait déjà s'activer entre ses cuisses. Son sexe commença à s'éveiller au désir à cette pensée lubrique. Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent de luxure.

« Tu fais peur quand t'as les crocs, se moqua de lui Lovino. Chez moi ou chez toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être surpris par ton jumeau.

\- Et moi, par tes abrutis de meilleurs amis.

\- Ils sont assez bien occupés ce week-end.

\- Ça ne se fait pas de quitter un barbecue comme ça.

\- Je sais, mais la vie est cruelle. Tout dépend de quel genre de saucisse on a envie.

\- T'as l'humour très fin. J'adore », ironisa Lovino.

Antonio et Lovino partirent dans l'entrée chercher leurs vestes et s'en allèrent en catimini. Après quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent dans la maison d'Antonio à s'embrasser passionnément. Antonio ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile d'emballer Lovino et qu'il devrait batailler toute l'après-midi pour seulement l'embrasser.

Mais Lovino n'avait pas froid aux yeux, comme le prouvait son entrejambe gonflé qui se pressait contre la sienne.

Ils s'étaient débarrassés de tous leurs vêtements quand ils parvinrent à la chambre.

Antonio put enfin contempler le doré de sa peau de près et y aventurer ses mains avides de sensations. Il embrassa le cou de son partenaire et le mordilla, recherchant ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Lovino haletait à ses oreilles, alors qu'il le caressait encore et encore. Le contact délicieux de leurs peaux leur promettait des ébats passionnés. Lovino gémit contre ses lèvres, quand il commença à le toucher plus intimement.

N'y tenant plus, Antonio bascula Lovino dans son lit et le surplomba de toute sa superbe.

Il attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de son armoire et se mit à préparer Lovino correctement.

« N'en mets pas partout sur le lit, se moqua de lui Lovino parce qu'il avait pris une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts.

\- De toute façon, ses draps termineront salis. »

Lovino rougit d'une manière absolument adorable et murmura un « idiota » sensuel. Antonio commençait à aimer être appelé comme ça. C'était bizarrement affectueux.

Quand Lovino s'empala de lui-même sur ses doigts, Antonio le jugea prêt à recevoir son sexe en lui.

Il se positionna et le pénétra lentement. Quand il fut entré complètement en lui, Antonio poussa un petit soupir d'extase. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait goûter à cet Italien, il appréciait grandement sa position et son étroitesse autour de son sexe.

« Rassure-moi. C'est pas ta première fois !

\- T'as le don de parler des choses qui fâchent, idiota ! »


End file.
